A Wheezer's Demise
by Nintenkid12
Summary: During a blood watch, Alex decides he has had enough torment. *This takes place as if the escape plan and all that stuff didn't happen* *My first Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy:)*


_This is my first fan fiction. I have read MANY of them, but this is the first one I've written. I do not own Lockdown. I hope you enjoy!_

Darkness.

Silence.

Pure terror.

Alex hated night time here at Furnace. Every source of light: gone. Alex could here Donovan snoring above him. Even though it was pitch dark, it was almost, relaxing. He was able to remember the happy memories that weren't stolen from him.

This was one of the most feared times of the day. Not because you couldn't see a thing, it was the random Blood Watch. Alex could see it now:

_He was just laying there, then out of no where, the whole prison was flooded with red light. Then came the wheezers. Those horrifying monsters. Those rusty gas masks sewn onto their faces, those ear piercing screeches, the sickening way their bodies would jerk and convulse, as if they were having a seizure. One of those demonic nightmares limping up to Alex's cell, marking it, then taken to who knows where._

The very thought sent shivers down his spine. How could something so scary be so real. They were something out of a horror movie. Then something calmed Alex down. Even if the wheezers did appear, there were hundreds of other inmates to steal. Alex started fantasizing escaping this nightmare, and burning it to the ground, at least deeper into the earth that is. Warden Cross, the Black suits, the dogs, the wheezers, the Skulls. He would take _everyone_ he hated off of this screwed-up planet. This blissful fantasy lured Alex to sleep.

Alex was forced out of sleep by an explosive siren. When he opened his eyes, everything was bathed in red.

Crap.

Alex was petrified. Donovan kept telling him to stay in bed, not to attract any attention. So he did just that. For about five seconds.

Alex crept out of bed and peered through the bars. The heavy door in the courtyard below opened, and he could see them coming towards the cell. They were scarier than Alex thought. Their nasty movements made Alex sick. They made their way up the stairways. Alex prayed that one of them wouldn't pay him a visit. Donovan was yelling/whispering to Alex to get back to bed. He just ignored his cellmate's orders. Alex watched as other wheezers below stopped in front of other cells, then screams of mercy. Alex's suspense would kill him before those monsters.

Alex began to drift off to sleep, when he suddenly looked up to see a wheezer peering into his cell. He snuck back into bed as fast as he could. Alex hated to feel selfish, but he couldn't stop himself from praying for the wheezer to take Donovan instead of himself. He stopped when he realized that Donovan was the only reason Alex survived this far. If the wheezers took him, he wouldn't have to worry about living here anymore. Alex watched above his sheets as the monstrosity took out a dirty marker as he assumed created an 'X' on the bars. Anger and hate began to override fear.

Alex jumped out of bed and walked to the bars, face to face with this demon. He could see his reflection in those black eyes. The wheezer then screamed out loud, signaling he has caught his prey. This didn't settle with Alex. The wheezer was as still as a statue. Alex wasn't sure if this was a living being, or an animatronic robot. Either way, it will die.

He shot his hand through the bars, grabbing the wheezer's leathery neck. The monster began squirming and yelling. Everyone must have thought the wheezer was convulsing and yelling with excitement. Alex began squeezing it's neck as hard as he could, causing blood to seep through the dirty mask. Alex used his other hand to grab the creature's head, and with a swift movement, the beast's neck snapped, and it fell to the ground.

Alex felt proud of his actions, but that was cut short when he saw the dead body on the ground. Someone was obviously going to see it and kill Alex. So he reached through the bars and grabbed the wheezer's feet, and lifted them to his level. It was much lighter than he thought. _Good._

Alex used all of his strength to push the lifeless body over the short railings, plummeting down to the courtyard below. The siren canceled out the thud of the creature hitting the ground below and everyone's reactions. The blood outside the cell didn't worry Alex. Due to the light, you would have to know it was there to see it. Besides, practically every inch of the prison's floors were stained red.

The black suits came and collected their horrified victims, and no one came to Alex and Donovan's cell. Alex was filled with happiness and pride, and fell to sleep. For once since he came to the hell hole, Alex had nice dreams of exposing the prison, and bringing justice to those who run it.

_Hi! I hope all of you who bothered to read this enjoyed it. That's what I would have done if I was in Alex's shoes, or at least attempted, so I can fail, get caught, and killed :)_


End file.
